The forgotten path
by yagi takeru
Summary: this is a story in which two people are sucked in to the naruto world- sorry not good at summerys. anyway my first fanfic so plz revew and dont flame, ABANDONED
1. Introduction

**The forgotten path**

disclaimer: naruto is owned and copyrighted by mizashi kishimoto. the following story is a fan created spin off and does not effect the original work. all references to real world sites or companies is coincidental.

I'm Kaide and I have a fairly boring life just like everybody else. one day started like any other, I was walking to school. I had my laptop with me so I could chat with friends in chat rooms and check my E-Mail.  
my best friend Sen was planing to go to the mall after school and she asked me to come with. I agreed since a new naruto had come out yesterday. we were the only two girls that liked naruto in the whole school. Just then my phone signaled I had an instant message to read. i waited until i got to school and pulled my phone out. expecting it to be my best friend Im'ing me. Little did I know how much trouble that message was worth.

"Check _your email(o-k so the message _wasn't the doomsday type) as soon as I read the message my friend showed up outside our first period class  
"Hey Kaide " my best friend Sen said when she came up to me  
"Hi" I replied as my voice dropped down to a whisper" can I tell you a secret?""  
"what?"" she asked dropping to my volume"  
" listen, I just got this weird text that told me to check my e-mail and..."  
"you want me as a witness she finished for me.  
"yes" I replied slightly embarrassed  
"what's the big deal it's just an e-mail" That, was Sen's only downside. She didn't pick up on things very quickly. I sighed to myself as I reached for my laptop and started up my e-mail account. Sen finally noticed my nervousness and started getting goose bumps. I found the message and slowly opened the file.  
" Enjoy your last minutes in this world and prepare to enter another"  
That was all the note said.  
"o-o-o-k" I faintly managed to stutter" That was freaky"

"I'll say" sen answered "what do you think it meant"  
"I don't kno-"  
" Kaide?"" Sen said. I couldn't answer, or even scream. "KAIDE?!"she screamed. she can scream when she was scared, but she hadn't screamed that loudly sense a nerd asked her out. She rarely screamed at all, and the whole school knew it.  
**Sen p.o.v. **  
Kaide's eyes were bank and glossed over, but she was still sitting up in a frozen state.  
"KAIDE!" I screamed again. wanting her to wake up desperately just then I began to feel dizzy and slumped down beside her.

* * *

**Me: sorry if this was so short, but its only an intro**

**Sen: what are you going to do to us?**

**Me: you'll see, anyway please write and revew nicely sense this is my first fanfiction.**

**Sen: come on, whats going to happen**

**Me: I'm not telling**

**Sen: Why you little (**Massive argument starts

**Kaide: stop you guys, Sen think he can't do somthing horribly bad to us because were the main charectors**

**Sen: your right, sorry**

**Me: Ha, serves you right**

**Sen: WHY YOU!!!! (**wham

**Me:** uhhhhh

**My head:(**THROB

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

The forgotten path  
chap1

disclaimer: I don't own naruto

note to readers: F.Y.I. this story is written by one of my OC's (original characters) Kaide

"are you guys ok?" a voice sounded through Kaide's veil of confusion  
that's_ it, i'm dead and god is calling to me._ Kaide thought through her confusion.  
"HEY, are you ok?" the voice said again  
"Cut it out Naruto, lets just take them to Tsunade-sama and let her deal with it" another voice said, obviously angry at the first voice.  
"But, sakura-"  
"shut up" I was finally coming around, enough to add my 2 cents worth.  
"Hey guys" I said weakly" don't I get a say in this?"  
"oh your awake, great." the second voice said. at this point I was awake enough to open my eyes and sit up. as I took a look around I asked  
"Where am I?" My eyes found a way to make me look at a familiar figure lying beside me" oh my GOD SEN, SEN WAKE UP. _PLEASE WAKE UP._"_ Sen had been next to me through what ever happened to us. as my memory finally switched on I realized that the two people that were talking to me were Naruto and Sakura." ok, i'm in a dream. a very twisted, crazy dream." I coiled myself into a ball and started thinking this is a dream and in a couple of seconds, I'm going to wake up and I'll be sitting in bed, get ready, go to school and have a normal day._ I was now crying without knowing it, practically insane over what was happening.  
what's_ wrong with her shes so sad, but over what. _Sakura thought. Naruto's mind was solely on ichiraku ramen, as usual. suddenly another weak voice came up.  
"uhhh, what happened?" the voice said. everybody looked down at my side. laying there, taking in the surroundings and trying to make sense of it, all was Sen  
"Sen? SEN! OMG I WAS SOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU" I screamed.  
"I SHOULD SAY THE SAME THING" Sen screamed back  
"ok, did we miss something" sakura broke in "plus you don't look like people from the village hidden in the leaves, Yet your right outside the front gate.  
"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?" Sen and I screamed at the same time, and tuned around. sure enough Konoha's front gate was right behind them.  
"oh my GOD!" I screamed.  
"WTF!" Sen screamed a second later. (now whenever they scream I'm just going to capitalize the word and say " [name said")  
" what is it?" sakura asked  
"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD" was all we could say over and over  
"well stop staring at the village screaming omg and come with us. we need to take you to Tsunade-sama"  
"omfg" was all they could reply but they followed them to the hokage's office. Sakura hit the intercom  
"I Don't CARE WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS, I'm BUSY" said a very loud and annoyed Tsunade.  
"Sensei, It's Sakura. this is urgent"  
"WELL Don't JUST STAND OUT THERE, COME IN ALREADY"  
"Damn, that's Tsunade all right" Kaide whispered to Sen.  
"I know one thing." Sen answered " I wouldn't want her to be my sensei."  
"who do you have with you Sakura?" Tsunade asked  
" These people are Kaide and Sen" Sakura answered  
"Hello" Sen and I said, bowing respectively.  
"Hi" Tsunade said "uhh, sakura why are they here?"  
" I'm not actually sure." sakura started" me and naruto were walking back from the mission you gave us when, a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared outside the gate. when the cloud cleared, they were unconscious on the ground where nobody was a second ago."  
"weird huh" Naruto added  
"I think I can clear this up" I started saying" we were at our high school. I checked my email and it said that I would be going to a world that existed in a book I liked..." everyones jaw (except Sen's) had hit the floor by this point, but the knew by the way I sad it that I wasn't lying. "... Me and Sen started talking about it, but then I went unconscious. I woke up when Naruto was talking to me and somehow in that time I switched worlds."  
"It's all true..." Sen said with sorrow trailing off her voice "...but thats not the worst part... all our friends our family think were dead." Sen started sobbing uncontrollably " I would give anything... just to see my mothers face again." She fell to the ground crying: for her parents, family, friends as if somehow her tears would let her see them again. I noticed that everyone there had started sobbing at the story (cue sorrowful violin track). We knew every word was true and from her heart. I couldn't help but kneel beside her and hug her for all we had to give up.  
"Sen, there has to be someway to go back. I'll go with you and help you find the way" I told her reassuringly  
"Thanks...(sob)...Kaide" Sen said, as the sun set behind the mountains. We all knew what she was thinking. We both had ties to our world, now we were stuck in another. soon to be forgotten by those we once knew. stuck to roam this world, on a forgotten path.

**

* * *

Me: man that was deep  
Kaide: your telling me  
Sen: why -sob- did you have to put me through that?  
Me: come on, It adds emotion.  
Sen: at our expense...(sob)  
voice that sounds like me: muhahaha, this is to good  
Sen: huh?!  
Me: Nan da? wait, that voice... damn it. It's my evil inner  
My inner: haha, you finally get it  
Me: I thought I got rid of you months ago  
My inner: not a chance  
Sen: wait, if he's your inner...then how can we hear him  
My inner: because it's the after chapter comments. you can do anything.  
Me: oh shit, the cats out of the bag  
Sen: you know I'm still mad about the last chapter. now I can get even (sen creates a ****giant tank)  
Me: gulp  
Kaide: uhhhhh  
My inner: haha  
Sen: DIE ASSHOLE  
Kaide: wait, if you kill him we won't exist. were his original characters  
Sen: (throws away tank) Dang.**

**Me: whew**

**Sen: (curses under breath)**

**My inner: wait. I just realized that if you die, I die. Damn**

**Me: anyway thanks to:**

**Wolvenwindninja for adding this story to their alert list**


	3. Chapter 2

The forgotten path

**disclamer:  
me: miasashi owns naruto not me  
my inner: i wish I did though  
me: HEY, wait, your me so if you owned naruto i would too... yay  
my inner: yup  
me: Sen, Kaide  
Sen+kaide: what?  
me: you guys are in the story later so you go finish whatever you need to finish and get back here  
Sen: !  
Kaide: you cant be serious!!  
me: i am  
Kaide: outta here!  
Sen: see ya  
me: jeez, i didnt give you the whole day. so this time the story is set at the highschool after Kaide and Sen disappered, this is where ill introduce a new charector to the story,then it will be back to konoha, and i'm also sorry that i discontinued this, i culdnt come up with anything.**

The sound of cooking echoed through the house. kaide's sister had the day off of school and was enjoying herself. their mom was cooking dinner in the kitchen when the phone rang  
"rei, can you get that" her mother said across the house. Rei had nothing else to do so she picked up the phone  
"hello?" she wispered into the phone, Rei hadn't spoken in a strong voice sence summer, because she wiped out playing vollyball and got a mouthfull of sand. (**a/n: i went through that once. let me tell you, not fun**)  
"hello, is your mother here. it's urgent" a someone said, obviously panicing  
"sure" she replied walking into the kitchen "mom, they want you for something"  
"thanks rei" her mom said as she turned around to take the phone, she set it down and put it on speaker. returning to making lunch. "yes?"  
"ma'am, something happened at the high school" the voice said  
"like what?" rei's mom asked. she had no idea what was going on _probably some kind of event they want me to chaperone. _she thought to herself  
"ma'am, its important you come to the school right away" the voice said, rei and kaide'smom was still oblivious  
"why?" she asked "is kaide ill?"  
"ma'am" the person on the other end of the phone was getting more irritated than panicked now "this is serious and you need to come down to the school immidiately"  
"i dont see why i need to so ill call back" rei's mom replied. at the other end the 

administrator was losing it, he had been insructed to not reveal anything over the phone. then he realized that he could convince kaide's mom to do anything with four words, he took a deep breath and spoke the four words that would get any parent to do anything he wanted  
"the police are involved" at the other end he heard someone gasp and something metallic drop to the ground.  
back at kaide's house rei had found kaide's stash of manga that she had been secretly reading when kaide wasnt around. whill she was reading she herd her mom place the phone on the counter and switched it to speaker. her mom then went back to her salad. when the person said that the police were involved rei gasped so loudly that she was sure that they could hear her clear in wisconsin. (note that kaide, rei, and their mom live in japan so theres some distance) her mom dropped the salad bowl she was holding and hung up the reciver. rei and her mom looked at each other and made a mad dash for the car.  
rei's mom pulled into the parking lot for the school and rei ran for the entrance without waiting for her mom to park the car. when she got inside she saw kaide and sen's bodys slowly dissolving into what appered to be powdered light from the bottom up, a few seconds later her mom came runing in and saw what was happening she quickly grabed the nerest officer and asked what was going on. rei took the oportunity to check her sisters laptop which was still on, as soon as she saw the message she freaked out for a couple of seconds then froze. _what the hell is happening?_ she 

thought to herself. someone or something had a grip on her mind, she could feel something tugging on the edge of her mind as it pulled her in, she knew she was going to pass out when she heard her mom screaming, but seemingly at a distance. rei could only find the streangth to cry out for help as the darkness clamed her.

kaide and sen were walking through the village, sen was still wrought in two not knowing the way they would get back home. sakura came running behind them, desperatly trying to catch up.  
"kaide, sen" she said out of breath  
"what" they both answered simultaniously. sakura spent the next few moments trying to catch her breath, then spoke again  
"there's been another a-p incedent." she finally got out. both kaide and sen looked at her for a couple of seconds like she was jokeing  
"o.k. tell us what an a-p incedent is so we can start laughing" Sen finally answered  
"this is serious!!" sakura shouted back. they both froze. "besides, i'd think you guys would be more conserned, considering the fact that you two were the first ones involved in such an incident." they both looked at sakura, sen almost fell over before kaide caught her and screamed "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"  
"yes" sakura said still out of breath "the school -haaaaa- roof" just then a bright flash of light appered on top of the school.

at the school roof tsunade and a small assembly of anbu were keeping people at bay while they examined the situation. the light disappered and the spot in the center exploded as if someone had lit a smoke bomb in the center. as it cleared a girl could be seen sitting on her legs in the center. she sat frozen for a few seconds and then passed out.  
a few minutes later kaide and sen were at the top of the school while the anbu made sure that they were given room to do whatever they had to. sakura gave the figure a onceover makeing sure whoever she was didnt get damaged in the "celestial swap" as some villagers were calling it. once sakura determined the figure was ok sen and kaide were given a chance to identify whoever it was. as soon as they were given access sen walked over and tried to see if she knew the person. when she was done she noticed kaide was frozen wide eyed. sen went over to her friend in time to hear her whisper "r-rei...?!"


End file.
